Queen Ruby/Queen Tourmaline
Queen Tourmaline is an ambitious female SkyWing queen and the only living daughter of Ex-Queen Scarlet. She was transformed for about seven years by Chameleon into an alternate character named Queen Ruby using a piece of the scroll from Darkstalker's Talisman that was tucked into a ruby-studded earring. Tourmaline was described to be dark orange, just like her mother, while Ruby was a dark red. Princess Tourmaline was supposedly the older sister to "Ruby" by roughly five years. She was transformed into Ruby three days before the brightest night (when The Dragonets of Destiny hatched from their eggs). According to Ruby and the rest of the SkyWings, Tourmaline went missing without a trace, and Ruby thought that Tourmaline had been killed by Peril on Scarlet's orders, leading her to hate Peril fiercely enough to banish her from the Sky Kingdom as soon as she gained queenship. She has one son, Prince Cliff, whose father has yet to be introduced. Appearance Tourmaline was described to have dark orange-red scales and wings , as horns that curved inward in the color of orange and gold, gold-amber eyes, and bright amber spikes and claws, . When Peril burned the animus enchanted earring that turned her into Ruby, she became larger, burlier, and orange, rather staying as Ruby, which was unexpected for Peril. Biography Pre-Series Princess Ruby found Tourmaline's disappearance to be strikingly odd, seeing as nobody seemed to notice. She thought, after seeing Peril for the first time, that her sister had been killed by the dragonet with firescales, but her squadron was still there, and no search parties had been sent out to find her. Ruby believed that Scarlet must have killed her because Tourmaline was dangerously close to challenging her. This was hinted at in all the times Tourmaline talked to Ruby about taking the throne and making the Sky Kingdom a better place, as seen in the prologue of Escaping Peril . ''Escaping Peril Tourmaline was first revealed when Peril melted Ruby's earring (which Ruby thought was given to her by Tourmaline). Nobody, except for Chameleon and Scarlet, was expecting that Ruby was actually another dragon underneath; Peril thought she was destroying a spell that restricted Queen Ruby from winning, not one that turned her into someone else. When transformed, she was confused about if she was Tourmaline, then who was Ruby? The ex-queen gleefully explained that there was no Ruby. The earring was proved to be animus enchanted, revealing that Queen Ruby was actually Tourmaline under a spell made by Chameleon, Peril's father, to give Ex-Queen Scarlet a loyal heir that would not attempt to kill her. After fighting Scarlet and successfully killing her, Tourmaline had Chameleon transform her back into Ruby, but this time with all her memories intact. She believed this would be better for everyone, especially for her son, Cliff, who thought she was a stranger and not his mother. Family Tree Quotes ''"She can't be queen forever." '' - Tourmaline to Ruby about Queen Scarlet in the prologue of ''Escaping Peril "Twenty-four years is a long time but not ''that long. Queen Oasis was queen longer than that, and look what happened to her."'' - To Ruby in the prologue of Escaping Peril "It's always going to be like this, until one of us challenges her and wins. You and I are the only ones left now, the only hope the SkyWings have of a decent queen. Ruby, if I defeat her and become queen, we can get out of this war." -To Ruby in the prologue of Escaping Peril "Right. I'll just wait for a bunch of eggs that haven't even hatched yet to save us. Ruby, I don't want to wait for things to happen to me. I want to ''make them happen."'' - To Ruby about The Dragonets of Destiny in the prologue of Escaping Peril "Well don't worry, I won't do it yet, another few months of training, maybe. I'm feeling really strong, though. I beat Vermilion in a fight the other day. Want to hear about it?" - To Ruby in the prologue of Escaping Peril about challenging Scarlet "Never let them see that you're terrified. Act like a queen so that one day they'll be cheering for you to slit Mother's throat." Trivia *Tui T. Sutherland first revealed her name during the Sheboygan Children's Book Festival. *Tourmaline is a gemstone and the birthstone of October which comes in a variety of colors, most commonly reddish-pink, white, blue, green, black, and even a variety called watermelon. *Even though she was described to be orange, her name implies that she would be a reddish-pink color, though tourmaline is found in many colors. *She is the true identity of Queen Ruby. However, this was unknown to her, but not Scarlet and Chameleon, until the end of Escaping Peril. *The true identity of Ruby is now known only to Peril, Chameleon, Prince Cliff, Ex-Queen Scarlet and Tourmaline/Ruby herself. *This is because she took on the appearance of Ruby again after the events of Escaping Peril, ordering Chameleon to write her a new spell using Darkstalker's scroll, which, unlike her previous spell, did not affect her memories or personality. *Other dragons were watching when Queen Ruby's identity as Tourmaline was discovered. However, no dragon recognized her, possibly because Ex-Queen Scarlet never got to show her to the kingdom. Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold TourmalineTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Scarlet VS Tourmaline.png|Made by QueenClam|link=http://gdtrekkie.deviantart.com/art/Scarlet-VS-Tourmaline-590651868 IMG_20160217_2131021_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake|link=Queen Tourmaline File:For_the_skywings_by_light_star_does_art-d9o41qf.jpg|Tourmaline For the Skywings! by light-star-does-art imageoffortheskywingsfollab.png|Collab by TheDragonReborn and Sahel Ruby and Tourmaline.png|Made by Star NightWing queentourmaline_by_phoenix107-dato0dk.jpg|Queen Tourmaline! by talons-and-tails|link=http://deceptive-dragon.deviantart.com/art/Queen-Tourmaline-654490856 432423.png|Ruby and Tourmaline by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Queen-Ruby-and-Tourmaline-709445750 SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing watermelon-tourmaline-ring-c1970-2.jpg.cf.jpg|Uncut tourmaline tourmaline_AGTA_1.png|Cut and polished tourmaline. Scarlet VS Tourmaline 2.png|Made by user:QueenClam Tourmaline.png|Tourmaline by QueenClam wof_d_a_d_day_12___ruby_and_tourmaline_by_xthedragonrebornx-dadsfe8.png|Ruby and Tourmaline by xTheDragonRebornx sddefault_kindlephoto-96340210.jpg|Queen Tourmaline and Queen Ruby References de:Tormaline fr:Tourmaline ru:Турмалин Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:EP Characters Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Animus Touched Category:No Tabs Category:Princesses